


A Ride Under Mistletoe

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Reader falls in love with Sam Wilson after moving back to America.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 29





	A Ride Under Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thanos didn’t happen. Everyone is alive and it’s the holiday season. This is a Plus Size!Black!Reader x Sam Wilson.
> 
> This is for @the-omni-princess 1K writing challenge. I know I had another fic… but I didn’t like it so I’m replacing it with this one lol
> 
> My prompt was “If you focus on what you left behind, you will never be able to see what lies ahead.” -Gusteau from Ratatouille
> 
> Also, I received this prompt “Ok. OK. So. I didn’t see this in the master list so….Sam Wilson and thigh riding?” and I included that…

The streets were crowded, as you knew they would be at this time of night, but you didn’t mind. You felt at peace as you took in all the decorations while you walked around. You were in search of a dress for a holiday party, and for some reason, you waited until the last minute to shop for one.

You felt indifferent towards the holidays because you never had a reason to celebrate them. Sure, your family got together and had a big dinner and did a gift exchange, but it seemed that all anyone ever cared about was the gifts. Now, you weren't a Scrooge by any means; you weren't one to go all out. But there was a part deep, deep, deep, inside of you that wanted to give your all during the holidays. You couldn't bring yourself to do it for some reason.

As you walked, you began to think about the past year and how things had changed. You’d spent the last five years in Wakanda and you worked with Princess Shuri and King T’Challa after the King had opened the borders. You learned as much as you could from the two royals about Vibranium and its uses, and now you were adjusting to American life once again. You worked at the Avengers Compound alongside Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark as a liaison between them and Wakanda. You loved your job, but you did miss Wakanda. You missed the culture, the love you felt while you were there, and also how everyone around you looked like you. You didn't feel left out or that you didn't belong. You often thought about going back, but upon getting to know Sam, that began to change.

Samuel Thomas Wilson. The Falcon. 

You smiled as you thought of him. He'd been a beacon of light in your life when you moved back to America and started working in the Compound. Yeah, sure, you knew Bucky, but Sam was different. Sam made sure that you were included in the Avenger's movie nights, he also made sure to dance with you at least once during Tony's parties. And before you knew it, the two of you had become great friends.

Sam would often bring you lunch when he wasn't on a mission and he would listen to you gripe about Tony and Bruce, and he would make sure you weren't spending too much time working in the lab. If you weren't spending time with your family on your off days, you were with Sam. He would come over to your place, and the two of you would spend hours watching movies and binging junk food until the two of you passed out on your couch. The two of you often talked about your experiences in Wakanda and how they differed from those in America. Yeah, you were born in America and had lived the majority of your life here, but never had you felt the sense of belonging in America that you felt in Wakanda.

Sam understood that. He never spent much time there outside of visiting Bucky and those visits were often short from what he told you. He would listen to your stories about how beautiful it was there or the time you brought some of your family over to visit.

The routine of him coming over and spending days with you lead you to your current predicament. You had feelings for him, and not just any type of feelings, you were head over heels in love with him. And that frightened you. You had never been in love with anyone before, and you could see yourself being happy with Sam... no scratch that. You knew you would be happy with Sam. The way he treated you now showed you that. But you couldn't bring yourself to tell him. You were worried that he didn't feel the same way as you, and you didn't want to ruin your friendship if he didn't feel the same way. There were times where you thought that he loved you as well, but you often brushed it off as you projecting your feelings. You thought of how worried you were when he went on missions. If the two of you were dating, you knew that worry would intensify and you weren't sure if you could handle the heartbreak if anything ever happened to him.

Your phone rang, and you snapped out of your thoughts and paused your music. Your face lit up when you saw Sam's name on your screen. He was finally back from his three-week-long mission.

You answered the call with a smile, "Hello?"

"Y/N!" his voice rumbled through your headphones. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. Are you at the Compound?" you asked as you headed into a dress shop.

"Mmhmm, got in about 20 minutes ago," he replied before letting out a pained grunt.

"Sam?" you paused your search upon hearing his discomfort. "Are you alright?" you tried to keep the worry from seeping into your voice, but you couldn't help it.

"Yeah," he responded through clenched teeth. "Everything's fine."

"Samuel Thomas! Do not lie to me!" you whispered angrily into the phone.

"Y/N, I promise, everything is fine," he groaned again.

"Mm, I don't believe you."

"Would I ever lie to you, Y/N?" he joked, his voice sounding a little more relaxed.

"Yes, because you have, Sam," you rolled your eyes as he laughed.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked, attempting to distract you.

"Still looking for a dress, but I think the search may be over," you said as your eyes landed on a mid-thigh-length, white dress. You reached for the dress and the moment your finger touched it, you fell in love. The fabric was soft and stretchy, perfect for a holiday party. Would you dare wear something like this? Especially around Sam? You didn't know. But what you did know, was that this dress was coming home with you.

"Y/N?" you heard in your ear.

"Sorry, I got distracted," you laughed.

"I guess you found a dress for the party?" Sam asked. "Send me a picture."

"Boy, please," you responded. "You'll have to wait to see it just like everyone else."

"Really, Y/N? That's how it is?" he chuckled.

"Yup," you said popping the 'p' hard to get your point across. You paused for a beat, "I'm happy you're home, Sam, I was really worried." Your heart clenched, you wanted nothing but to be right next to him.

"I missed you too, Y/N," Sam uttered, his voice serious. "I- Ummm, I gotta go. Bye." 

You opened your mouth to respond, but you were cut off by your music as it resumed. 

Your heart dropped. Why did he hang up on you? usually, when he was in the Med Bay, he'd talk to you until he was released, which was usually no more than an hour. His behavior rubbed you the wrong way, but you pushed it to the back of your mind as you tried on your dress.

You were definitely in love... with the dress that is, and it was definitely coming home with you. You stared at yourself in the mirror for a few more minutes and snapped a few pics. This was the perfect dress for you, now all you needed were some shoes. 

You changed back into your clothes and placed the dress back onto the hanger and headed towards the shoes. You searched for a few minutes before your mind drifted back to Sam, wondering if he would like your dress and why he had hung up on you so suddenly. Your browsing proved fruitful as you found a pair of shoes in your size that matched the dress perfectly as if they had been made to wear with the dress.

After purchasing your items, you headed back home taking your time in the cold weather. You didn't live far from the dress shop, so you didn't mind the walk. It gave you more time to think about Sam. 

When you reached your house, you walked up the stairs to the front door, taking no notice of the person sitting on your porch swing, obviously waiting for you to return. You also didn't hear them calling your name since your music was still playing, and you didn't focus on them until their shadow moved in your peripheral vision causing you to drop your keys.

"SAM!" you yelled as you clutched at your chest. You yanked out your headphones and continued to yell at him as you reached for your fallen keys. "What the FUCK!"

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Y/N," Sam chuckled. "Look, I come bearing gifts," he said as he held up store bags full of what looked like your favorite snacks. "And the pizza should be here within the hour.

You pursed your lips as you looked over his face. You took note of a few new scratches but didn't say anything as he followed you into your house.

You kicked off your boots and made your way to your room knowing that he would follow you put away the food. You walked straight to your closet and placed the boxes on one of your shelves and began to change out of your clothes and into some night shorts and a t-shirt. When you emerged from your closet Sam stood in your doorway leaned against the door frame. 

"What's in the boxes?" he asked as you put your braids into a bun. 

"My dress and shoes for the party," you answered. "What are you wearing to Tony's party?"

"Let me see the dress, and I'll tell you."

You rolled your eyes, "Well, I guess it's going to be a surprise on both ends." You brushed passed him and headed back into the living room and flipped on the TV. 

Sam followed and plopped down on the couch next to you and you immediately snuggled against him. The two of you settled on a movie after a bit of arguing about what you should watch, and you had gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang signaling the pizza.

You frowned when Sam got up to answer the door, but you perked back up when you smelled the pizza. He'd ordered from your favorite pizza place and you knew that he had gotten your favorite pizza. You smiled when he opened the box and you reached for your first slice.

The two of you ate silently as the movie played and when you were done eating, you snuggled back into Sam's side. The movie was coming to an end when you heard Sam's heartbeat increase. He was usually so calm around you. You looked up to ask him what was wrong, but you found that he was already staring at you. You quirked an eyebrow at him, and before you knew it, his lips gently touched yours. You froze as you felt your body heat up. His lips were so soft, softer than you had ever imagined, but he wasn't kissing you.

You opened your eyes, not realizing you had closed them and pulled away. Sam's eyes shot open and his breaths quickened.

"Sam..." you began, but he shook his head.

"I gotta go. I can't do this," he said as he strode to the door, slipped his boots and coat on, and headed out the door without a backward glance.

```````

Two days passed and you hadn't seen or heard from Sam. He ignored your calls and texts and it really put a damper on your spirit. What did he mean by HE COULDN'T DO THIS? What was it that he couldn't do? It rubbed you the wrong way that he wouldn't talk to you, especially since you didn't do anything wrong.

And now here you were, at Tony Stark's Holiday party, dateless, sipping champagne alone, in a dress to die for, alone.

You watched as everyone around you laughed and had a good time, but you couldn't bring yourself to join them. You rolled your eyes and traded your empty champagne flute for a full one.

"You know he's watching you, right?" a friendly voice spoke beside you.

You smiled, knowing who the voice belonged to, but you kept your eyes trained on the other party guests. "I don't know who or what you are talking about, James," you responded before you took a sip of your drink.

"Sure, doll," James laughed before he took your drink out of your hand and led you to the dancefloor. You grimaced as he spun you around, but once you got your footing, you plastered a smile on your face.

"Bucky, why are you doing this?" you asked as the two of you swayed to the music.

He shrugged, "I guess I'm tired of seeing two of my friends that are madly in love with each other do absolutely nothing about it."

You opened your mouth but closed it quickly. You couldn't even deny that you loved Sam. You wouldn't even try.

"He doesn't love me, Bucky," you whispered, and Bucky laughed. He actually laughed. "Glad you think that's funny, James," you said as you tried to pull away, but his hold on you kept you in place.

"I'm laughing because it is funny," Bucky admitted. "It's funny that you think he doesn't love you. Goodness, I wish you could see how he looks at you, how he's looking at you right now." Bucky slowly turned the two of you around and your eyes immediately landed on Sam. To someone that didn't know him, he would look upset, his lips were pressed into a thin line, his jaw set and unmoving, his shoulders squared and tensed, but his eyes held the truth. You'd wondered how often he looked at you that way and why you had never seen it before. You held his gaze for a few more seconds before Bucky turned you away again.

"See it now, don't you?" Bucky guessed. "You're the last one to know, and he's the last one to know how you feel about him. And by that, I mean, he still doesn't know."

Your heart squeezed. Did he really love you? 

"Bucky, I'm no good for him," you breathed. 

"You know, it's funny because he said something similar to me the other day," Bucky began. "He knows that you're thinking about leaving and going back to Wakanda. He doesn't want to be the reason you stay here."

You paused your movements, "How?"

"It's not hard to figure out, Y/N, and to be honest, I don't blame you," he admitted. "The two of you are perfect for each other. Everyone sees it and it's driving us crazy watching the two of you pass this up. I don't know what happened to you in the past but if you focus on what you left behind; you will never be able to see what lies ahead."

You chewed on his words for a moment as the two of you swayed to the music.

"Just, before you make any decisions, talk to him alright?"

You nodded just as the song ended and Bucky placed a kiss on your hand and stepped back. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to face Sam. Your breath hitched at how good he looked. You hadn't really taken in his outfit when you looked at him earlier, but now that he was up close, you couldn't help but notice it. 

"Y/N, can we talk?" Sam asked and you frowned.

"Why do you want to talk all of a sudden, Sam?" you responded. You were hurt. He had hurt you, and you didn't understand why.

"Y/N, please?" he begged and when you nodded, he led you away from the party, to an elevator and into an empty office three floors below where the party was being held.

When you entered the office, he flipped on the lights and closed the door. You looked around and after a few moments, you realized that it was his office. There were a few pictures on the walls, some of his family, some of Steve, Bucky, and the other Avengers. He watched as you moved around to his desk. You ran your fingers along the top before you reached for a large picture frame and held it up to see better. It was a picture of the two of you laughing at a carnival. 

"Do you remember that day?" he asked and continued even though you nodded. "You had been back in America for about five months, and you had just come back to the Compound from visiting your family. You told me that you were homesick and confused because you wanted to be in Wakanda, but your family was in America even though your family lived clear across the country. So I gathered the other Avengers and we took you to a carnival. This is my favorite picture that they took that day."

"Why is it on your desk, though?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you wanted to talk, Sam." your voice was short and to the point. You were getting tired of this. "Why did you kiss me and then leave me?"

"I didn't kiss you."

Your heart cracked, "Fine. Why did you put your lips on mine and then leave me?"

"I didn't kiss you," he repeated.

"Ok, we've cleared that up. You didn't kiss me the other day," you nearly yelled. "Why didn't you? You had the perfect opportunity to kiss me, but you didn't take it."

He smiled, "Because I was waiting for the right moment."

You rolled your eyes, "And when's the right moment?"

He shrugged but pointed to the ceiling above your head. You looked up and you noticed that you were standing underneath some Mistletoe and you smiled before you looked back at him. He was considerably closer to you now.

You released a breath as he pulled you closer. "May I kiss you?" He asked, and as soon as you nodded, he gently connected his lips to yours. His soft lips pecked yours a couple of times as if to warm you up to him. He pulled your body closer to him with one hand and cupped your face with the other. Your hands grasped the lapel of his jacket as he deepened the kiss. Never in your life had you felt lips as soft as his against your own. He touched your bottom lip with his tongue, and you parted your lips. You gasped when his tongue slipped past your lips and rubbed against yours. Your lips moved with his, fitting perfectly together. You smiled when you felt his fingers begin to take down the bun that your braids were in because he knew how you liked your hair played with. His fingers were like magic in your hair and between that and his kisses, you couldn't keep your moans to yourself. 

You couldn't get enough of him touching you or kissing you and you wanted more. You pulled back from him and gently pushed him down into his chair before you straddled him and continued kissing. You rocked your hips when felt him grasp your waist and continued the motion when you heard him moan into your mouth. Your hands fell to his shirt, and you pulled back when you touched the first button. "Is this okay?" you asked and smiled when he uttered out a quiet "yes."

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it for him before he removed his undershirt. Your hands began to roam his abdomen, and your fingers tickled his happy trail. You bit your lip as you looked up at him and he reached down and unbuckled his pants. When you went to remove them, his voice stopped you, "Y/N, we don't have to if you don't want to."

You nodded and adjusted yourself so that you were straddling one of his thighs. Sam reached up behind you and unzipped your dress and helped you free your arms from the sleeves. He groaned when your breasts were bared to him then quickly attached his lips to one of your nipples. Your hands continued to explore his body and they lingered at the elastic of his boxers. He covered your hand with his and slipped them both beneath the band. The both of you gasped at the feel of your hand around his length. He fisted your hand around him and began to show you how he liked to be touched. Lost in your own lust, you didn't realize that you had been riding his thigh. His pumps on his dick matched those of your hips on his thigh. He pulled away from your breast, and your head fell to his shoulder. He moaned in your ear which encouraged you to continue to ride him harder.

Your breathing was ragged as you sought out your release. The fabric of your panties and his pants against your clit created the right amount of friction that had you seeing stars before long. Sam removed his hand from yours and moved your hips for you when he felt you slow down. He encouraged you to keep going, to keep riding his thigh. To show him how you were going to ride his dick. You bit his shoulder in an attempt to contain your moans, but that made his words dirtier. You felt his thigh begin to tense beneath you as he continued to rock your hips. Your pumps grew more determined as you wanted this to be as good for him as it was for you.

"Look at me, Y/N," Sam croaked and your eyes snapped to his. You threw your head back as you felt your pleasure wash over you, and through your high, you heard Sam call your name as his hips jerked up signaling his release.

The two of you panted as you both came down from your orgasms, the both of you half-dressed and slumped in Sam's office chair. Your hand was sticky with his cum and his pant leg covered in yours, the thought made you chuckle.

"We can't leave like this, Sam," you said when you finally caught your breath. "Well, I can, but you on the other hand..."

Sam joined in on your laughter, "Good thing I keep a spare pair of sweatpants here." The two of you fell silent once again. "Y/N, I'm serious about us. I don't want you to go back to Wakanda, but if you choose to go, I will follow you. I'm completely in love with you."

You hummed, "And I'm in love with you, Sam." 

He wrapped you tighter in his embrace and you slipped into a light sleep.


End file.
